User talk:Cheepy-Cheepy
{|style="margin-top: 7px; background-color: white; border: 2px solid silver; width:100%;" |style="text-align:left;"| The Fishy News: Issue 4 I've returned! I have a four-day break from school today through Monday. So, I guess I'll catch you all up on what my Sophomore year has been like so far among other things I've been keeping myself busy with. * Accounting I is pretty straightforward. The only tedious part about it finding your mistake (if you made one) and correcting it. Right now we're learning about something pertaining to writing down what source document a journal entry originates from. * Art II is pretty okay. I suck at art, but I'm making my way through. * Literature II is kind of a pain in the wazoo when it comes to subordinate clauses and all that jazz. Right now we're reading an epic called "Beowulf". * Lunch, which is my favorite part of the day. * U.S. Government, which is a pretty okay class. * Flex, where I finish my work from other classes. I sit at a table across from three kids that play Super Stickman Golf 3 or something else all period and they make all kinds of dumb sounds that I can hear through my earbuds. Ugh. * Algebra I, because I suck at math and had to take Pre-Algebra last year. * Principles of Physical Science, which is my most cancerous class to date. There's an extraordinarily cocky kid named Javion that thinks he's so cool even though his head looks like a basketball, and when something doesn't work out for him he copies off of somebody and calls the work he's doing "retarded". There's a kid that is on his phone 98% of the class. Another kid (of course) named Logan that is always on his school iPad playing games. The best part is my name is Logan as well. So with those three troublemakers, my teacher always has to yell at somebody. I've also been keeping myself busy with Plants vs Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, which I highly recommend, as well as Minecraft and the mobile port of Mortal Kombat X. Well, I suppose that's all I have to say... I think I'll create some articles for you all to read pertaining to my better fanon game. Peace out, my dudes! WAIT YOUR NAMES LOGAN TOO? THATS MY REAL NAME ALSO! WOW! The Fishy News: Issue 3 I guess it's about time I post an update, since the last one was posted so long ago. So, school for me starts on the 30th. Really, I can't wait to sit in rooms filled with cancerous people; they aren't exactly my bag. As I love Fallout 4, I will also be indulging myself with the "Nuka-World" DLC coming out on the 30th as well. So don't expect me to be active on here during the mid to latter part of the week because I want to resume my school sleeping schedule, which is 10pm. I'm going to try to wake up early because I wake up for school at 6am, but I don't have to get up THAT early until the 30th. Just wanted to feed you all some information pertaining to my life in the near future. But don't think I'll be gone; I'll be checking up time after time. :) EDIT: I will be getting a new, faster computer for Christmas, so expect me to be somewhat active over Christmas break. I wanted a new one because this old, slow Acer laptop just isn't cutting it anymore. Also, I am taking a brief break from doing "Project Categorization" that both LoganPikmin and I are working on so I can work on my better fanon game, Pikmin: Infection in Progress. Eventually I'll come back to it after a little while, when I feel up to it. Hey could I have your old computer? I just have a little old phone. I will give you my address if you say yes so you can send it to me. Hope you say yes because I definitly could use it to help me get better at Pikmin Fanon. Well good night. Ok sorry about asking. Yeah that would be far to send it. Lol. Also did you see my message below this one? This Is Spiky`s Owner LoganPikmin (talk) 09:28, 26 August 2016 (EDT) Guess What...? Hey cheepy the person who is an all ranker. Guess who is now just two ranks below you.... ITS ME..! I have finally achieved Flower rank. Wait do I have to ask for flower rank to be given to me? If so then can I have the rank? Re: Infobox Area Sure thing, sorry I didn't get around to it earlier. 06:14, 27 August 2016 (EDT) Hello Hey Cheepy! I would like to do a render or something on the Fungal Grotto, but can you draw it? It doesn't matter what the quality is, I'll try my best to do it. More specifically, I'd like to render the clearing where the phosbats are located. Thanks. i NEED help I am having problems with the infobox on my Ice Pikmin page! The resistance, throw and mobility are fine. But the candypop bud, attack and carrying capacity is not working. Can you help me please? It will be great if you do. By the way if you want to see the problem your self, see here:Ice Pikmin (Pikmin Spider Attack) :I fixed it for you (even though this is a pretty late response, sorry about that). Also, next time be sure not to post on his archive, ok? It's called an archive for a reason, lol. Thanks. 02:23, 14 November 2016 (EST) Reply To: "New Project of Yours" Hi! I'm so sorry for taking so long to reply! School can be such a drag... The document is not on google, and I'd rather it not be. I would love your help, tough as it is still in planing, I would rather have help at the moment from people I know a bit better and have instant contact with (Skype, facebook, ect). How ever, when I start fleshing it out and putting it up here, your help would be greatly appreciated.Thanks and have a great day! --StarWolf of the Cosmos 20:50, 22 April 2017 (EDT) Hey Man... Long Time No See. Hey cheepy how are you doing I haven't been on since January! But I will be on a lot more now! So yeah please respond to my message. I can't create an account. help? Excuse me, I hope I'm not bothering you too much with this and hopefully you can help me with this (you being admin and all). I'm wanting to make an account on here and put some of my own ideas up, but apparently I can't even create an account, let alone login at all. I know there's some notification saying it's disabled ... until October 31. It's November 11th now. Is it ever going to be reopened? because I do indeed want to contribute a bit here. Thank you for your time. :Sorry about that, account creation should be back shortly. 16:13, 11 November 2017 (EST) :::D thank you very much ^^ Pikfan Hey dude! Hey are you still online? Hey buddy are you still online often? If so tell me asap. Thanks and have a good new year! I'm sorry about the pikmin 4 page I'm sorry this happened i actually realize what i just did that but before i could fix this problem. How it happened i was just new to media wiki and i decided to create a article called "pikmin 4" but did not know i was editing someone's article and i thought it the other way. The other way was that i thought this was a starter template with text examples so i erased it all and started over with new text. So with that, i copy and paste my text on the new page Pikmin 4 (My version). But apparently i try to undo the edit but it says "The edit could not be undone due to conflicting intermediate edits." SO I GUESS I'M SCREWED AND THE CREATOR IS SCREWED. ~ EndcastWELDS Friend & Other Templates? HOW DO YOU GET THEM!!!??!??!?!?????!?!? please help. ~ XXOs Request from fellow user, User: Cyan piklord 64 can someone plz help me with Pikmin 4: the wraith's revenge? I spend as much time as I can on here, thinking outside the box, trying to work according to the 15 pikmin types, but I often get distracted and lose focus. I know you already have so much work on your hands (probably), but I request this of you. also, I only need you to work on Monday and Tuesday, so I hope that helps. if you do wish to help, then post it on my talk page. at the end, sign with your username. I will choose one of you to help. remember to think outside the box! - Cp64. Hey man you still on? Hey man, how are you doing? Are you still on here? I'm a college student now, and man i have to say, I was very immauture and annoying back in 2016-2017.. Well hope your'e doing ok.